Advise and Resent
'''Advise and Resent '''is the 15th episode of the second season and 37th overall. Will reluctantly agrees to go on a blind date but has a surprisingly good time. Grace's frustration with her New Age boyfriend mounts and she takes dubious relationship advice from Karen. Synopsis Fear, rolled in fat, wrapped in arrogance Will's boss Ben forces him to go on a blind date with one of his poker buddies, a Scottish guy named Charlie. Will expects a boring date but has a rather good time with Charlie. However, after three days, Will is dismayed that Charlie has not called him yet. Desperate to find out what went wrong, Will asks for Jack's help in tracing the events of the date by going to the same restaurant. Jack points out that Will is being arrogant and that he has not called Charlie because of fear of being rejected. Will realizes this may be true so he finally calls Charlie on his cellphone. As he leaves a message on Charlie's machine, Charlie appears at the restaurant and they talk, subsequently leading to a second date. Neuter 'em or train 'em After her unsuccessful to break up with Josh, Grace continues to see him. However, his indecisiveness and overly sentimental disposition starts to bother Grace even more. Karen tells her that since men can be trained like dogs, Grace should withhold sex to curve Josh's unwanted behavior. The plan backfires when Josh breaks up with Grace after she tries to withhold sex. The next day, Josh barges into Grace's office and angrily tells her how she should take him as he is. Grace is clearly turned on this strong-willed side of Josh so she passionately kisses him and the two continue the relationship. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Gregory Hines (Ben Doucette) * Corey Parker (Josh) * Michael E. Rodgers (Charlie) * Brian Gattis (Waiter) * Kathleen Archer (Delivery Woman) * Jo Marie Payton (Mrs. Freeman) Notes * In this episode, Ben tells Will, "Nice work closing the Kinnally deal", a reference to episode writer Jon Kinnally. * The delivery woman (played by Kathleen Archer) also appears in the episode The Honeymoon's Over in season 5. She also has one line in that episode. * Grace tells Ben that all she needs to hear is the two words "I'm sorry" to move past their feud. Strictly speaking, "I'm sorry" has three words. Cultural references * After Grace coldly greets Ben, he quips "ice ice baby", after Vanilla Ice's 1989 song. * As soon as Karen sees Grace's cow-patterned skirt, she quips "Whoa. Got skirt?", after the got milk? campaign. * Karen refers to Josh as "the talented Mr. Wimply", after the 1999 film The Talented Mr. Ripley. * Grace describes Josh's creepy behavior as being "the call is coming from inside the house", referencing the opening scene of Scream (1996). Grace has used this reference before in the episode William, Tell. Media Gettyimages-141191169-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191179-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191188-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191186-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191156-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141192973-612x612 - Copy.jpg Gettyimages-141191164-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191166-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191152-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191154-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191163-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191167-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191168-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191170-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191182-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191184-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141192955-612x612.jpg Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2